Snowflakes
by MobileWriter
Summary: Alfred came to his senses. 'Why is it so warm' He thought back on the events that happened before he decided to lay down and sleep. Blurry images danced in his mind, not helping him at all. A shower and... a very edible hare promising him food and shelter. RussUk
1. A hare with a big heart

Welcome to another RussUs fanfic... Animal ears and tails ahead, the rest will remain human.

* * *

Ivan walked through the marketplace, looking for ingredients for supper. His old fashioned grandma outfit hung loosely on his frame. He smiled discreetly to himself. Gentlemen didn't hurt women and lower prey, did they now? Some curious looks came from his left, but the hare ignored it. After fighting off a rude rapist in a alley he walked through, he bought some vegetables and went home. 'I will stay pure,' the hare said to himself. One thing he didn't know was that he was going to break that rule, without even knowing it.

* * *

Ivan walked inside his home, then shut the door and sighed in bliss as he felt warm air of the lit fireplace hit his face.  
"I'm home," He said to nobody but the air as he walked to the kitchen. Dumping the shopping bags on the counter, he was ready to make vegetable supper. The hare boiled water and threw in the carrots he had bought and various other ingredients after chopping them up. He lifted up the cover and made a sound of approval. "Mmmm! Smells good.." He picked up a spoon and tasted what he'd made. Evil aura came from it. "Not good at all... but I shouldn't waste food."

With that, Ivan took a bowl of horribly bad soup and ate. While eating he couldn't fail to notice how empty, silent and how sad a man at his age lived alone. 'All of my friends have a companion or family. I envy them, yet I feel happy for them.' He shook his head. "I'll fall into depression if I continue to think about that!" The hare finished eating and did the dishes. He straightened the pink scarf he wore and walked through the door. A good night always gets better with a walk in the forest, well, without getting eaten.

* * *

When he'd come halfway on his walk, the young animal stopped walking and listened. Weird sounds came from the ground, making him worry. His pink-white ears lowered slightly. 'Who would sleep outside their safe houses so late at night?' Predators of course.

The hare's heartbeat became quicker and quicker. His jumpy heart could explode anytime. Ivan backed wisely away and yelped as the ground caved in under his feet. He screamed as his body painfully hit ice and stones. Bruises shall be made, bruises will vanish. Finally he hit the bottom with a loud bang, blowing the wind out of his lungs. The strong smell of a fox surrendered him. 'I'll get eaten,' a thin voice screamed inside his head. The thought scared Ivan into shaking. He sat and waited for the fox to come and eat him, but nothing happened. 'So strange, maybe the person living here is deaf. I screamed, didn't I?'

* * *

Ten minutes later, not a soul made a move, so the hare dared to walk further into the den. Snores became louder with every step. Following the sound, Ivan was led to a bedroom. Well, it didn't exactly had a real bed, but a bed of snow. On the bed lied a beautiful golden fox curled up. Luckily enough, it wasn't naked. It wore a hoodie and some strange tight pants. Ivan gathered enough courage to think about poking the other animal's shoulder. He knew it was murder, but couldn't resist the strong urge. He walked slowly forward to the meat eater and stretched out his shaking hand. His breath hitched as his finger connected to the animal's shoulder.

'What will I do when he wakes up? Beg for mercy or run?' How adventurous it was to do acts the kindergarten uncle had forbade them from doing at any cost. He touched the fox's shoulder, but didn't get a reaction. 'This fox must truly be sick. It's true that foxes and other predators hibernate around this time of the year, but isn't this kind of early? Two months too early, is it?' As carefully as he could, Ivan stroked the fox's ears and tail. He grinned widely as blood went to his cheeks. 'So soft and fluffy! Those ears feels a bit cold... is the fox dead?' Ivan slid a finger over the beautiful fox's wrist. A faint beating beat against his finger. His eyes lit up with hope. "Good. He's alive at least."

The hare lifted up the hem of the fox's hoodie. A rough bite mark showed on the side of his stomach. Ivan frowned. "Ouch, he's hurt... doesn't look too bad, but it needs treatment. I know what needs to be done." As carefully he could, the hare took hold of the fox's arms and dragged him off the snow bed to rest in the center of the room. "Let's see. Up and go golden fox." He swung one of the predator's arms over his neck and got to his feet. With his other hand, he clutched the fox's side. "If I only find the exit," he mumbled through grit teeth.

* * *

It took him time, but finally, after a hour of getting lost and walking in circles, Ivan found the path to the ground level. "Yes," he breathlessly shouted in triumph, not too loudly to alert predators and wake his neighbors. A pitbull down the road to his house didn't bother to _worry_ when he shoots after people that disturbs his beauty naps. A total drama queen.

'It seems I ended up in my neighborhood. It shouldn't take much time to get home!' He hurried home, hopefully without anyone spotting him, and got the fox into his one and only bed. Still, the fox wasn't warm. Ivan walked back and front in the living room, frustrating whilst trying to think of something even warmer. A interesting thought slipped his mind. "Of course," he said and stared at the door leading to the bathroom. 'Why haven't I thought of using the bathtub before?'

* * *

The hare managed to transport the stranger over to the room containing the bathtub, the bathroom. He turned on the warm water and let it flow. He thought about drowning the fox, but that would have been very cruel. Very bad, not to mention.

When it came to privacy, Ivan was pretty professional. 'I will not look at what he probably doesn't want me to,' he thought as he stripped himself and the unconscious fox of all his clothing. Their clothes laid in heap on the floor, but nobody cared.

* * *

They sat together in the bathtub after a lot of difficulties. Mr. Fox's back was supported by Ivan's large frame. It felt so strangely nice to share body heat with someone again. Last time the long eared animal had done that was with his mommy. As sick as she was, she only gave birth to one hare, Ivan. 'It felt nice to lay on her tummy when we slept... It's still a mystery why my poor guest chose to hibernate so early...' The hare felt the other animal's sides, easily making out ribs. 'This is bad. He's so thin, with no flesh to hibernate on. Poor fox. Can't say I envy you.'

Lost in his thoughts, the hare didn't notice his guest's shivering. The fox opened his eyes and come to life as he became filled with the delicious aroma he smelt. Clear blue eyes met violet eyes as the predator quickly turned around in Ivan's hold, leaning on his chest.

"F-food," he hissed and slammed the hare's head to the wall. The white haired animal shook violently as he felt warm liquid trail down his neck. With his throat in a deadly grip, his guest leaned forward and stuck out his tongue The rough organ slid upwards his neck in hopes of catching every single drop of blood. Wicked feelings shot through Ivan's body. He felt vulnerable, okay to give up his body to the starved fox to have, but his purpose in life didn't include giving up so easily, did it?

* * *

"Y-you cannot eat me... I don't want to be eaten at such a young age!" The hare piped up as he struggled against the obviously too strong hand around his throat. The golden fox snapped out of the trance he was trapped in and just stared at the lower prey in front of him. A low growling sound from his stomach sounded loud in the awkward silence. He blushed deeply and removed his hand from the neck before muttering,  
"I'm so hungry. Can't I eat your ears at least? Please?" He hugged the hare possesively, laying his head on the other's chest and swung his feet around his torso, straddling him. One could totally believe he was a stupid monkey in a fox's disguise.

"You can't have my ears. I need them to avoid people like you," Ivan said calmly, removed the privaty-viating fox, and stepped out of the bath to dry himself. He took a towel for himself and one for the fox. 'I'm not in big danger, I think. He's young and doesn't go for the kill when he has the chance. Let me take average of that... '

After making a knot to hold the towel around his waist up, Ivan kneeled by the bathtub. He trew the towel in his hands over the fox's head and rubbed it against his damp hair. Strangely enough, he leaned in to the touches. 'If I'm not entirely wrong, he likes it.

Project, lure the fox into my bed is in the working! I must trick him with food and kindness of my kind.' A cosy plan produced inside the smug hare's head as he dried his guest's hair. Meanwhile, faint purring vibrated from the blue eyed predator's throat as he smiled slyly at him.

How much fun he will have trying.

* * *

Let me explain. I'm not sure if this fanfic will be long, but I'll at least do my best not to drop it. I'm confused if I should use animal or man for Alfred and Ivan, but I'll stick with animal and such for now. Things will go quickly in this story, as you can see.

Please review if you have time ;D

- MobileWriter


	2. sly animal

Boredom is my weakness.

* * *

Ivan dried his guest. He walked out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom. The fox's clothes, they, he had thrown into the washing machine.  
"Hey, can I have my clothes back or somethin'? I'm naked." he said loudly enough to catch the hare's attention. Minutes later, Ivan came back with two sets of fresh clothes.  
"They were awfully wet and dirty. You can borrow mine. I'm sure they suit you." Handed a set of hare smelling clothes, the fox smiled inside of himself. He began salivating. Secretly, he loved the smell of the other animal, because he smelled of food. Delicious food.

* * *

They sat in the kitchen, at the table. A faint smell of the bad soup lingered in the room. Another complaining sound made its way through to break the silence once more.  
"You said you are hungry? You can have a bowl of my vegetable soup. Interested?" Asked Ivan. The fox frowned but kept silent with insults. 'I would rather not eat thrash like that. Awful food, these gnawers eat.'  
"Yes, thank you. I want to try it. Honestly I think it sounds delicious." The hare's eyes lit up. He smiled softly and muttered shyly.  
"Great..!" He handed his guest a bowl and suddenly remembered something important. He hadn't asked for a name for the cute fox yet.

"What's your name? Please tell me your story. Who injured you," Ivan asked carefully, in case it was a difficult matter. A flash of something described as desperation blurred past his guest's eyes. He dropped the spoon he held and quickly got to his feet. Running off to upstairs, he left the hare confused. The long eared animal frowned and went after him. "Mr. Fox?" He asked.

* * *

A few sniffles echoed between the walls. "Hello?" The sound of crying led him to the deepest corner of the attic, behind the pipe. 'Is this a trap,' Ivan asked himself. The curled up form of his guest sitting could fool anyone. 'Maybe he will jump me when I come too close. Let me take that chance.' He patted the fox's head carefully and whispered into his ear,  
"Did you maybe want to forget? It's okay if you don't want to to tell me." He looked up into Ivan's face and smiled slightly. Locking his arms around his neck, he pulled the hare down to sit down with him.  
"No I'm okay... I just remembered something bad." He leaned his head on the other's shoulder. Slowly, he began talking.

"My name is Alfred Jones. I was born twenty-one years ago. My mother raised me until I turned nineteen. Since then, I lived alone. A I fell in love with a nice fellow fox. He and I managed to get around until I realized something very shameful. He left me after I told him I couldn't hunt anymore. I'm often hungry so my stomach growls when I try to sneak up on lower preys. I jumped at you because I've gone long without proper food. I might want to eat you again. I'm hopeless." Alfred sniffled lightly as Ivan magically made a handkerchief appear out of thin air. He gave it to the fox and let him blow his nose with it.

"Then I'm Ivan Braginski. You may not be as hopeless as you think. You can stay with me if you wish to or at least promise to not eat me."

"Thank you Ivan!" Alfred swung his arms around him and giggled joyfully. "I promise on the grave of my probably dead mother, I will not eat someone as nice as you." 'But, I have to sniff your clothes!' Ivan stood up and lifted the happy fox with him. He steered against the staircase.  
"Let's head down and eat up your portion. We can talk and sort out problems tomorrow."

* * *

They walked against the bedroom. Alfred gazed at Ivan, trying to make out what troubled him so much. He hadn't talked to him in the past ten minutes at all. He gripped the hare's shoulder and stopped him forcefully.  
"Tell me what's troubling you," he stated calmly. Alfred saw how red Ivan became. He gasped for air like a fish at land.  
"I've..." he mumbled and hid his face in his hands. "I've only got one bed we'll be sharing, and I'veneversleptnexttoanyonebutmymother!" The last sentence just jumped into one unintelligent word. He was too embarrassed to admit it.

"Huh?" The fox stared at him, waiting for him to say it again, just a little slower so he could understand. Ivan swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and said it again.  
"I've never slept next to anyone but my mother." He sent a death glare to Alfred, who was grinning confidently at him. The golden fox showed him a thumbs up.  
"We'll be fine, because I've got _plenty_ of experience! Let's see... My mother, little brother and ex lover!" He counted people on his left hand as he spoke.  
"Shut up and sleep," Ivan whispered and dragged him to the bedroom.

* * *

Somehow, the two animals managed to make enough space for another. Ivan closed his eyes and tried to sleep.  
"I love you," Alfred whispered. The hare almost choked on his own saliva. He pushed the fox against the wall, away from himself. Ready to protect his dignity, he spoke up.  
"Oh no. You have to date me if you want to speak the language of..." he pointed discreetly against the neighbor's house where loud, sexy moaning escaped out the windows. "Them," he finished awkwardly and pressed his lips together nervously.

"Whatever, good night," Alfred purred carelessly and pried off the hands at his back. He turned around to face Ivan, and tired limbs tangled themselves in each other like it had happened a thousand times before.

* * *

Alfred came to his senses. 'Why is it so warm?' He thought back on the events that happened before he decided to lay down and sleep. Blurry images danced in his mind, not helping him at all. A shower and... a very edible hare promising him food and shelter. He laid down and breathed in the wonderful smell of hare. 'Soon my smell will rub off on him and nobody but I can care the most for him. Ha ha hahaha.' He pulled the cover off them and snuggled close to him. Sleep drifted off with him again as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Ivan sat quickly up and tried to calm his heavy breathing. How hellish hot the bed had become! When he'd lived alone, it hadn't been like that. Panicking, he tried to pry off his sweaty shirt and pants. He woke up Alfred by the time he was finished. The light blond haired animal got the fox pinning him down before he could react. An shameful tongue licked his cheek. Ivan's pupils became smaller and smaller with shock. 'Too much! I can't-!'

"That is disgusting! Eww!" The disgusted hare kneed the fox automatically in the crotch, or, at least wanted to. Alfred sat on his legs, not in danger of gaining such a great pain.

The blue eyed animal gathered Ivan's wrists in his left hand and sneaked his right hand over one of his nipples and squeezed it. "Hnng-!" 'Damn that strength!' The hare bit his lower lip to keep his moans from escaping. "I order you to stop!" He said through grit teeth.

"No, Mr. Braginski." Laughed Alfred. He didn't act as smug as he fell forward because of the legs he sat on pushed him forward. "Uwah," he yelped. Ivan turned him around and got on top. His cold and strict eyes turned down to stare on the fox.  
"You sicken me," he spat on the other animal's face and got up.

* * *

Snatching up a key on the nightstand, Ivan left the room. A metallic click, audible to Alfred's ears came from the door shortly afterwards. "Stay here. I'm getting breakfast," Ivan said through the hard wood of the door.  
"I'm going as well." Tried Alfred. "I'm gonna faint if I don't eat anything soon!" Ivan coughed outside the door to properly get all of the fox's attention.  
"Rude predator, I opened my home for you. If you're not going to treat me properly with respect like a civilized animal, I would rather not either. You are going nowhere. I shall bring you breakfast soon if you promise not to molest me anytime. _Behave._" Steps walked away from the door, most probably to the kitchen.  
Alfred flushed all his pride down the toilet and shouted.  
"Noo..! Come back Ivan, I'll act nice! It's too lonely in here!" Nobody answered, and nobody will, until dinnertime passed by.

* * *

The smell of pancakes caught Alfred's attention. His stomach growled, not okay with the situation at all. The fox wasn't okay with it as well. 'Like, who the hell invites a person into his house only to lock them into a room and starve them? Surely, Ivan must be a gay sado-machoist. No doubt about it. He's soooo mean.' He turned around and saw the door open. Ivan came inside, pointed to the clothes on the floor and spoke.  
"Clothe yourself, we have to talk seriously."

After Alfred had finished clothing himself, he was told to sit down on the bed. So he did. The hare crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "Do you promise, on the grave of your mother, that you won't touch me in suggestive ways unless I say it's okay? A hug now and then may be fine, but not like you did this morning. That's wrong if we're not boyfriends, and we're not in a relationship like that."

Alfred pouted and turned his back to the other animal. Ivan tried to make him face himself, but the fox sure was stubborn.  
"Stupid hare! I do whatever I want!" He ran up from the hare's grip and outside to the streets. He didn't come back. 'Maybe I was too harsh?' The hare asked himself. He sat down on the bed and sighted.

* * *

Five hours passed and Ivan decided that he needed to take action.  
"If I take him home... and apologize, maybe he will forgive me then?" He asked his psychologist. He sat in a chair in front of the expert. The old dog hummed and stroked his beard thoughtfully.  
"Yes, that must be it. Say some nice words as well, if it's a opportunity to say it. Go and find him if you wish to win his heart back!" The air in the room was lifted nicely with those words. Ivan sprang to his feet without a second thought.  
"Yes, I must go and try it out! Thank you very much!" With that, he ran out of the building, his pink scarf and long ears dangling behind him beautifully in the wind.

* * *

When he found Alfred, he was more than shocked. The fox was leaning over a bloody corpse, eating freely from it. His face was covered in blood, and more blood stained the borrowed clothes he wore.  
"You killed them, didn't you." The harsh words made Alfred jump.  
"W-what are you doing here?!" He backed away from Ivan's threatening scowl.  
"Actually, I'm here to pick you up, but now I'm not so sure about that anymore. I'm thinking of leaving you on the streets."

Alfred jumped forward at him and reached out his arms to catch his feet. Ivan stepped back, thinking it was dangerous to remain calm. Still, his right foot was caught by the fox's arms. Alfred clutched his pant leg. The desperate look in his eyes almost scared the lower prey.  
"B-but I didn't get breakfast or dinner. I cannot change who I am! Don't leave me, please?"

* * *

Ivan pried off the bloody hands at his leg and looked at him with hard violet eyes.  
"I'm still angry with you for everything you've done. Take this as a goodbye present, but take care of it because it's something that means a lot to me. My sister gave it to me at my birthday, and now ...it belongs to you." Ivan untangled his pink scarf and wrapped it around Alfred's throat. "Bye," he said. After a few steps he turned around with a frown on his face. "Please do not come back crying to me. I've learnt that it's best for me and you to live _separated_." He finished talking and walked down the road to his house.

* * *

As he walked, teardrops fell from the corners of his eyes. "How can this be," the tall hare asked himself, very confused about his body's reaction. Sometimes, he couldn't understand his own body language. But that was yet for it to know and him to find out.

Alfred dried his teary eyes and walked away from the corpse of a goat. She'd not tasted very good, even worse with his heavy heart banging and making a fuss inside his chest. He couldn't go back to Ivan anymore. He was unwelcome there and it would turn very bad if he tried. 'I guess I'm on my own from here...'

He walked into a alley and slid down between thrash cans. 'This is going to be my life, I suppose. Of course I'll treasure it, idiot. Because it belonged to you...' Alfred smiled sadly to himself and tightened the scarf around his throat. Closing his eyes, the fox was thrown harshly into a nightmare.

* * *

He and Ivan danced calmly to nice, slow music. Suddenly, Ivan's face was replaced by the dead goat's. Alfred screamed and fell into a pool of blood.  
"I would never eat someone as nice as you," the goat's female voice screamed inside his head. "I love you, ALFRED!" His own words were used against him as he drowned in blood.

* * *

Alfred woke up quickly from his nightmare. Morning light poured in the windows, blinding the fox. 'I do not feel well,' he thought and groaned. He felt metal under his frame. Wondering what's up, Alfred opened his eyes but didn't believe what he saw. 'A cage. I'm fucking sitting in a cage.'

Two robust, aggressive-looking guard dogs came against him. The toughest one had a map of papers with him. He spit out his piece of tobacco on the floor and spoke.  
"Alfred Jones. Guilty of murder on a harmless goat, Mari Jensen. You're a filthy little shit, aren't you."

* * *

everybody, included the author, let's hope next chapter soon comes, because I'm smelling angst on the papers.

-MobileWriter


	3. Who's my cell mate?

I will not update as fast as I've done in the future. Boring things happen when you travel by car and the trip last forty-five freaking hours in total. I'm amazed my phone's batteries and patience can last for so long... :D

* * *

The two 'hardcore bad-ass' guard dogs had taken Alfred with them to a shady room to analyse his background. Small, yet hard to ignore _splashes _of blood decorated the walls and the chair he sat on. They had to beat it out of him, but the successful document they ended up with, witnessed about his birthrate, family bonds, friends and lovers. Something he couldn't answer was the address to his home.

"What?! You're homeless," the smallest dog barked out. Alfred's head, tail and ears hung in shame.  
"Yes, a former friend of mine threw me out after I did something he didn't like." The other dog, named Rudolf, patted his shoulder with unspoken words. _Don't worry about that, mate. We're having you here for the next two months. We have meat and maybe smuggled pornography under our beds. I trust you to not rape anyone but yourself, because that's not possible._

Alfred's hands was put in handcuffs, and with that a hard shove led him where he would occupy the next two months.  
"This is the prison cells. You're already assigned a cell mate. Who it is? I hope it will be a happy surprise, because I don't know either. If you ask him, I'm sure he is willing to explain where what lies." The guard walked away after explaining.

* * *

A buff, angry looking crocodile came to his cell with four guards at his side. He stopped walking and protested violently as they tried to make him go into the cell. He snarled and showed off his sharp teeth.  
"There is no way in hell I'm sharing cell with that damned fox! I'll beat him into a pulp and rip out his stupid tail!" He kicked and fought off the big hands on his arms. One of the guards blew in a whistle he had around his throat. The crocodile lifted the dog up in the air by his throat and squeezed. The unlucky guard's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. More guards gathered around the wild animal.

A electric shock went through his body. He released the guard and slammed bonelessly down on the floor. Turned out one had a taser.  
"Just you see, you'll get a new cell mate. A nicer one," one of the guard dogs said as the others on his team dragged the crocodile away.

* * *

A fox came to him with a orange jumper in his hands.  
"This should be around your size," he said before handing it to him through the bars. "Change at the toilet. You're to hand your old clothes to me." Alfred's heart fell. He clutched at the pink scarf around his throat protectively. 'Will they burn it?!'  
"You mean... all of it?" His voice shook. He didn't sound like himself anymore. The guard nodded.  
"We put all the clothes in a so called 'belongings box' where all prisoner's clothes are put seperarely. You can have them back when your time here is up."

Alfred changed with a depressed air hanging around him. The jumper sure was warm. 'I've to give all my connections to Ivan away... but I'll get them back. Maybe he have forgiven me by the time I walk as a free fox? I hope so.'

* * *

"See you later, I've got others to help out," the serious but cute brown fox told him before handing the clothes to another worker, telling him where they should be placed and hurrying off to stop a fight in the cantina. Swearing and very sensitive, insulting words leaked out from the door opening. Something that sounded like,  
"I'll fucking headbutt you, stupid cat! How could you think of trying to molest my brother! Growl growl voof!"

Not long after, a long haired cat ran out of the cantina. He was headed against his cell.  
"Open up before Ludwig and Gilbert comes!" He cried and clawed at the cell bars to get inside. Oh animal, this cat was feminine like the prettiest girl one could find. Once Alfred had opened the door, the blonde cat with a strange accent jumped into his arms. While shaking, he tried to form words. "Uuh.. German d-d-dogs! I hate them! Protect me or e-e-else I can't sleep tonight! Oh, nice toned skin. I love your muscles, you must be a saint plus my new cell mate!" He went from scared to amused in a flash as he sucked in Alfred's psychics. The fox winced as his furry ears were stroked. His knees went weak for a minute, and he felt something grow in his pants. Not good at all.

"I'm not exactly a saint. I'm here for two saint-less months because of a murder I _did_ commit on a female goat. But what can you expect? I'm not a carrot eater, so of course I get punished for living if they find evidence of what I do." The cat purred and leaned against him. Slowly he murmured into his ear.  
"Poor you. I got here because I stole from the king. I was his assistant and now I'm in for five years."

Alfred laughed lightly.  
"Wow, must have been a wonderful adventure." His mood wasn't as gloomy anymore as he'd regained animal contact. Maybe he just had been as lonely as Ivan?  
"Of course it was," the cat stated, very smug. "My name is Francis Bonnefoy the brilliant. What is yours?"  
"I'm Alfred. Alfred Jones."  
"Great name," Francis said and let go of the fox. He sat down on the lowest bed and asked, "it's okay if I use this bed and you the one over mine?"  
"I'm okay with that," Alfred admitted.

* * *

Dinnertime stopped by in the prison, Ragnarok. Francis dragged Alfred along to the cafeteria while pointing out places like the shower, backyard, training room and library. "Hey, bad things don't usually happen in the shower, right? Right?!" Alfred asked with a frown. The small cat looked at him with a blank expression on his face. He took a good breath."Rape don't usually take place. But what can desperate men do when they go for a very long time, craving the erotic touch of another animal? Some take advantage of their cell mate, others move willingly than most." The informing speech made cold shudders go down Alfred's back. He didn't want to eat so much anymore even if he was hungry.

The combined smell of meat and the faint smell of lower preys inside the room made Alfred shiver. He grabbed a trail and got into the line. Francis stood right behind him with a sly smile on. A lot of scary animals stood before him, waiting for their turn to receive food. Two of them had scary eyes and blonde hair. One blue-green eyes, the other one had sky blue. Francis hid behind Alfred in order not to look at them and not to be looked at.

The most well built of the two Mr. Scary dogs, eyed a energic small bird with brown hair and a bouncy curl sticking out of his hair. 'Maybe he want to make a move on him in the shower? Then I must be the hero and protect him!'

Alfred got his food quickly and saw the scary dog with blue eyes near himself the bird. 'I bet he wants to chop off his wings and eat him. Must help him out!' The fox almost ran over to the happy _possible_ target. Sitting down next to the confused animal, Alfred took the only seat next to him.

* * *

"I left him on the streets and today I cannot find him anywhere," Ivan muttered and looked down at his shoes in shame. His ears fell forward. The psychologist hummed thoughtfully and stroked his beard as usual.

"Wouldn't it work if you set up wanted, dead or alive posters with a money reward?"

"I don't want a dead fox on my doorstep! My mother would turn around in her grave!" Snapped the hare. The senile old dog had finally done it. He'd crossed the line. 'She would turn around in her grave if she knew what you're doing at your free time,' the dog thought and made a mental list of what he would have to dinner. Delicious hare steak in brown sauce to fur vine.

Ivan turned around in the doorstep with a angry scowl on his face. "I shall try it, but I won't add 'dead' next to 'alive'."

* * *

"Hey bro!" He said and tried to set up a confident air around himself, but failed under the suspicion of the dog. What did he want?  
"Eh.. hello. I meant to set off that seat for Ludwig..." he whispered. Alfred flushed as he realized his mistake. What he hadn't thought about was that they may be friends. He sat up and brought his trail with him to the table where Francis gazed at him.  
"It's difficult to make friends in prison, Alfred. Since your time here is short, don't tease somebody into wanting to kill you that is released soon or about the same time as you. I can present a friendly person to you if you want to?"

Alfred thought for a while before nodding.  
"I... would like that very much thank you."  
Francis drank up the water in his cup and smiled broadly at him.  
"Great! I'll present him to you after we're done eating. He's sitting over there, check out the cutie!" Francis sqeeled and pointed to a table where a shy blonde hare with glasses and violet eyes, sitting and staring back at the screaming cat, a blush staining his face and neck.

He must have alerted at least half of the rapists at the cafeteria by now.

Stars danced before Alfred's eyes, and he thought he couldn't get happier.  
"Aww, he's a hare! I like hares very much. Looks so much like my former friend... cute." Tears gathered at the corners of the fox's blue eyes. He tried to act fine in order not to look weak. Limping over to the nice hare, Alfred reached out his right hand to greet with him.  
"Alfred Jones," he said and looked into his eyes. 'Violet eyes like Ivan's... so unfair I have to be reminded of him.' The hare took his hand and stared back while smiling softly.  
"Matthew Williams, nice to meet you."

* * *

A bell ringed once, signaling that the dinner is over. Now the prisoners could walk back to their cells, or as most animals would choose, visit the backyard. Alfred and Francis went to the backyard.  
"We'll visit the showers tomorrow," Francis stated. Alfred didn't like the thought, but he had to go if he wanted to fulfill his duty, to protect the cat from two cat hating, scary German dogs.

* * *

Ragnarok- means the world's end in Norwegian. Funny, huh? If you imagine Francis as a mix of how he looked in the April's fools day episode (little, cat ears and tail) and a teenage version of him you'll have how he looks in this fanfic. Alfred and Matthew aren't bros in this fic, and no, I don't even think they will have much more of a relationship than 'just friends.'

I love the psychologist's behavior and feel taunted to make him bold, unprofessional and stupid.

Seems like Ivan and his psychologist silently hate each other, but that's okay, I like that.

please review

- MobileWriter ;l


	4. The sausage fest has started

Prepare yourself for crackish humor...

* * *

Very nervous about the whole deal, Alfred and Francis walked against the changing room and the shower along with the other inmates. 'There wouldn't be any soap bars to accidentally drop, would it?' Wondered the fox. He didn't relax more as he saw how just how scared some others looked. Their raised shoulders, trembling hands and faces could say enough for itself, but their eyes screamed like the sausage fest already had started.

* * *

Things looked dark as Alfred undressed. He placed his jumper and underwear on the rusty hooks along the wall. He could feel hungry stares at his back and imaginary hands at his hips. Claustrophobic, that's the word for it. He shook it off and followed Francis to the showers. Better done quickly than painfully slowly.

Bare butts and a lot of muscles met him as he walked against the showers. He immediately looked for that bird, Feliciano, was it? Alfred quickly found him with his eyes. He scanned the people standing next to him. With the fox's slightly foggy eyesight, he could make out Ludwig and... his white haired 'awesome' but very lonely brother. They did their job well when it came to begin overprotective. -Feliciano didn't have to worry about getting raped. Oh no, he had to be worried about two mountains of rock hard bodies crushing him when sleeping, to set a _clean_ example.

Alfred hissed as cold water hit his body. To calm him down, the water turned comfortably warm after a while. His ears laid down on his head to protect themselves and his tail swung from happily side to side. 'I can live with this,' the fox thought. He grabbed a tied up shower gel flask and rubbed it all over himself, water trying to get it off. The person who tied it up may have tried a little too hard. It liked like shower gel flask SM as there wasn't any holes to thread the rope through. The gel didn't smell very good, but where was he? In a fucking five star hotel? Not the case this time. A prisoner he was.

Halfway done, Francis looked down at himself and sighed.  
"I forgot to take off my socks, again." The cat groaned before walking back to the changing room, shaking his head twice to get water off his soft yellow ears. Alfred was about to shout to the cat that, ''It's okay to wear socks in the shower, I do it all the time!'' just to make him stay, but a high shout came from his left.  
"Stop doing this to me! I don't want this!" Alfred turned his head and whined disapprovingly.

Matthew laid sprawled on the wet, slippery floor, not too gently, with a bear over him. The bear's erect penis poked the hare's tummy in a disturbing way. Tears gathered at the corners of the prey's eyes. 'Help or run?' These words repeated in Alfred's mind over and over like the mantra it was. Alfred gathered what he had of courage as he stepped shaken over to them. Matthew needed a hero to keep his mental stability.

* * *

Ivan jogged across the living room and shoved all the wanted posters he had printed out into a plastic bag before dressing himself for cold weather. A snowstorm whipped up not long ago, but he seriously _needed_ to put up the wanted posters as soon as possible. He stepped into his shoes and felt like a snowman, snow and ice hitting his face as he opened the door. Roughly ten minutes later the hare's figure faded into a cloud of snow, wind and ice. Nothing, not mother nature, laws or what people thought mattered more than his guilt at the moment. 'Damn. What is the point of inviting him into my life and home when I kick him out the next day? I'm a terrible host. It was almost bound to happen... since he's a meat eater. Should have thought things more though, not fallen for looks. Pretty eyes, silky tail, fluffy ears, handsome face, ugly wound, tricked me.'

Ivan stopped walking and laid his hand over his heart. The hare sighted deeply and stared at the falling snowflakes over his head.  
"It seems my heart decided to fall in love at the coldest part of the year. Ironic." He smiled to himself and continued to look after a snowed down village's headboard to set up the posters of his dear Alfred. He didn't know if it was right for him to act so selfishly egoistic, but he could gladly sleep, sweaty and hot if it was personal space violating, bold Alfred sleeping next to him.

* * *

"Stop bothering the poor hare! Rape is wrong!" Alfred heard words he didn't believe he owned the courage to say slip out if his mouth. The attacker growled as he turned his head to look at the fox. He bared his sharp teeth at him.

"Mind your own business. He's mine. My bitch,'' roared the bear. Alfred weighted his chances. If he failed he would probably get his ass raped, and he wouldn't like that. Nobody would.  
''I could call on the guards. I bet your time here wouldn't get shortened.'' Giggled the fox, feeling powerful with what he'd just said.

The bear sneered aggressively before he took control of himself and let his stiff shoulders fall. Climbing off a trembling Matthew, he stepped away from him.  
"You can count yourselves as luckily, I'm not I'm the mood to fight today." He took the first awkward steps with his back turned to Matthew and Alfred."Just you watch your back!" He said to Alfred's face and retreated to the changing room.

The golden fox frowned as he saw that the hare hadn't got on his feet yet. 'Maybe he's in shock? Poor boy!' He wrapped his arms around Matthew's back and helped him up to his feet.  
"Aw man, are you alright? Shit, that was a one hell of a brute! I promise I won't let that happen to you ever again." The unlucky hare sniffled as he clung hopelessly to Alfred's arm. He couldn't care more for the fact that said he was stark naked, or that they're both guys.  
"Thank you, I'm very grateful for what you did for me," he whispered silently and looked down at the floor, clouds of shame hanging over his head.  
"No problem. I'm the hero you see!" Alfred laughed as he got on with the typical 'hero rant'. Matthew dried his eyes and looked at his survivor with new fire in his violet eyes. He'd found a rare source of courage and freedom. "Thanks," he muttered before slipping out if the fox's sight. Most probably to the changing room.

Francis came running against him not a second later Matthew had left. Maybe he'd watched the dramatic encounter with tears in his eyes? No. He laughed in a weird manner, loudly and ravishing. Onhon. Hon. Hon. Hon, I've just found someone to drool over. Let me lick your chest! The cat paled and jumped straight into Alfred's arms as he caught sight of still showering Ludwig and Gilbert. Their muscles scared people into complete silence for months, and rarely, years. Alfred caught the animal on reflex.  
"When you're gone, I'm going to cry!" Francis shook as he burried his face into the crook of the fox's neck and took a good sniff. Alfred froze in place, but didn't drop the bold cat.  
"Uh..." His body naturally craved animal contact. Damn it, that little traitorous traitor of a rotten cocksucker's whore. 'Delicious, erotic, with a nice aftersniff of two male rabbits, one with a nice snake. To top that... a dead female goat! Lucky one I have here... Matthew, my boy is growing up I suppose,' He muttered inside his head with deep concentration, like a experienced wine-taster. The second Francis had set his blue eyes eyes on the fox, he'd become addicted to him, his touch and scent. Head over paws and tail, literally in love with another shameless criminal. And he didn't regret it, then his parents would cry.

Throughout the night, Francis had climbed up into Alfred's bunk. He pushed the blankets away with one of his feet, and his other rested between the sleeping fox's legs. Rubbing on his golden tail and ears, the cat made him moan. However, he couldn't do much more as two pretty strong arms pulled him onto the other animal's chest and squeezed the air out of him. He made a 'oof' sound as his lungs protested before the grip became gentler. He spent the night, almost OD-ing on Alfred's scent. That Swedish band, ABBA, had their song "Mamma Mia" playing inside his head until the morning. Perfect, now he at least knew the lyrics.

* * *

Alfred woke up before breakfasts time. He had some dead weight to take care of before anything could happen.  
"Wake up Francis, I need to go to the bathroom." The fox shook the cat's shoulder. Unintellegent French words came from his mouth as he tried to claw his way up to Alfred's torso, where he'd slept earlier.  
"Nooo..!" The cat wined miserably. "I want to stay!" He looked totally adorable, but the bed wouldn't if the fox didn't get to the toilet in time. 'Damn,' the golden fox swore as he saw Francis was naked. Crawling on top of him.

* * *

So sorry I'm late! I guess I'm out burned after pushing myself to write 15K words in twelve days. This chapter may appear crackish, but that's just funny! Shower gel flask SM? I swear it must be the sexiest thing on earth. By the way, rape is wrong. See ya next time!

- MobileWriter


	5. Last chapter

Welcome to the last chapter! I felt it was right to cut it off here with a better love story than Twilight. My apologies, I haven't been able to update. Reasons for that lies in the Author notes of Russian Trade. Short summary: I've been confused about my sexuality and outburned of inspiration since The Kingdom's Traitor was finished. I'm gay! *_u_* I like it.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Alfred woke up at seven, feeling like eating red meat today. Yes, if they only served it in the cafeteria. The golden fox walked to the cafeteria in company of Francis and slightly traumatized Matthew. Surely, the bunny just needed a hand to squeeze.

Two weeks passed by, slowly like a limping guy coming out of the... training center, with a abusive pain in the ass due to too much sitting. 'Tomorrow they'll let me out! Finally!' Alfred did a fist pump in the air. His smile vanished as he thought of Ivan. Was he happy? Sad? Angry? He didn't know. 'Where will I go?'

Francis bounced happily over to Alfred to sit next to him in the guarded outside area. He smiled *_genuinely_* at the animal beside him.  
"Hey Alfred, do you think I've got some chance with Matthew? He smiled at me! **Smiled!**" The not-so-interested fox studied his feet before admitting.  
"I don't know, dude. Matthew seem shy. You wanna be his friend?" The cat huffed before intertwining his thumbs.  
"I ment something else, but I guess being his friend comes first."  
"Sure," Alfred mumbled. Francis frowned before looking worryingly at his dear friend.  
"Is something wrong? Did the sun shine where it shouldn't?" The fox's cheeks flamed up, he gaped.  
"N-no! That is not the problem. I'm just thinkin' over where I should go tomorrow. I ... don't know anymore." The sly little animal beside him patted his shoulder and said,  
"Most likely, you'll find a solution." Alfred looked down at his shoes again.  
"Maybe."

Three prison guards came against the cell Alfred and Francis shared. They smiled, even the rude dog that had greeted him with a fact. *_You are a little shit, aren't you._* One of them unlocked the cell door. The dog didn't speak for a minute or two, just to be dramatic.  
"It's time to leave now, prisoner 69. Congratulations, Jones, you're a free animal again. Because of good behavior, your little 'crime' won't be added to your criminal record." Alfred stared at them. He didn't believe it!  
"Now!?" He stuttered. The nearest guard nodded.  
"You got anyone you want to say goodbye to?" The fox took a step backwards as he tried to think of anyone other than Francis.  
"Matthew, Francis and that little brown haired bird that hangs with two buff dogs. Do you know who I'm talking about?" One of them snickered before straightening himself.  
"Yeah. Matthew Williams and Feliciano Vargas. Come along now, son." Alfred waved goodbye to a weeping cat being the bars.  
"Alfred," Francis called out.

Matthew blushed as he was forcefully pushed out of the cell he was sharing with his cell mate, a angry cat named Arthur.  
"Out with you! Give him a hug at least, the heartbroken fox!" Arthur ordered. The cat claimed to be a expert at the heart, so most likely he knew what was needed. Alfred waited for him outside the cell, big dogs standing by his side. The hare walked against him with trembling feet.  
"Thank you for saving me last time. Is this a goodbye?" Alfred's larger arms wrapped themselves around his torso and backside protectively.  
"It sure is. Just wanted to check that you're alright. Hopefully we can meet again later when you're out of here again." Matthew smiled as he was sent back to his cell.  
"Goodbye," he replied.

Feliciano chatted with a tired Ludwig in his cell. Past past pasta, that was mostly it. Wait a second, now he started talking about taking naps and tomatoes. 'What is wrong with him?' Wondered many animals.  
"Oh, Ludwig! Yesterday I ate a wiener schnitzel and some wurst! Have you tried it?" The big blonde dog reddened slightly at the question.  
"Yes. I have..!" One of the guards gulped. He motioned to the door to the washing room.  
"We... have to get out of here now. If we stay any longer, our brains will only focus on food! Go go go, goodbyes be damned!" They fled with Alfred to the washing room in a big hurry.

A nice lady with a heavy chest and long brown hair gave him his clothing and the soft pink scarf he'd been given by Ivan. She smiled warmly at him, and Alfred felt his heart beat faster. The woman was stunning gorgeous.  
"Here you go, dear. You can change in that room to the left. If you want to, feel free to take a shower." She showed him to the resting room before letting him have some privacy.

Alfred inspected his clean face in the neat mirror before him. He turned his head to take a look at the sides of his head and found nothing noticeably wrong. Pulling his own clothes on, a red warm hoodie and out washed blue jeans, the fox held the scarf in his hand. He stared at it for at least two minutes before taking a good breath. Alfred didn't want the lady to wait much longer so he wrapped it around his throat securely.

"You look great." The woman commented as he stepped inside the washroom.

"Thank you. Where's the registrars? Don't I need to sign my name there before I take leave?"

"Always. Two doors to the left once you've come to the hallway."

"Great."

* * *

*Several hours later*

Alfred dragged his frozen body through the street. The street lamps cast bad lightning on his limping form, and the snow falling on top on him before melting, going in wet trails down his neck. The cold drained him for energy, and skipping lunch wasn't the best decision he'd taken. His tired eyes widened as he tripped himself, landing flatly in the snow. He let out a frustrated shout when he thought he couldn't get up, hitting the icy ground with his fist. He laid his head down on the ground and let his eyelids fall. Sleep. It wanted to consume him so badly, and he could gladly let it.

A flash of life will spread quickly around in Alfred's head like a dangerous virus. He grunted before forcing his body up. He only got on his fours and his limbs were already shaking.  
"Come on..!" He said through grit teeth. One limb before another, he managed to make process.

* * *

A familiar house laid not more than a stone throw away. Ivan's house. Alfred glanced down at 'his' pink scarf around his throat, one sleeve dipping lower than the other one. He wet his dry lips before crawling over to the house. The fox forced his body up standing to make a better impression. After all, he was going to try apologizing if it was the last thing he could do. 'Ivan... I know you said that I cannot come back, but I want to give back your scarf. Good bye, it have been nice knowing you.' Repeating and memorizing the sentences in his head as he reached out to knock, Alfred stopped himself in the last second. 'Wait! What if he becomes _really_ angry and want me dead? What then?'

For ten minutes the fox stood on the porch silently. He swallowed all doubt quick as it came. 'If I'm already here, I would waste a once in a lifetime chance if I didn't knock.' Knock knock knock. Alfred waited hopelessly with big pleading eyes, but without any hope of forgiving.

Ivan sat in the living room with a wool blanket around himself and drank coffee as three weak knocks came from the door.  
"Hmmm. Who would want to see me at such a hour," he asked himself as he took a quick look out the window. He dismissed the blanket and the cup before hurrying to answer the door. It's so rude to have people waiting at the door, honestly.

The hare opened the door and squeaked as he saw Alfred's face. The fox stared miserably at him and shook violently in the cold. His violet lips moved silently to make words, but none popped out of it.  
"Um... I-Ivan, I know you said-" he tried. Ivan took quick steps against the other animal, shouting,  
"Alfred!" Before Alfred had time to react, two strong, big arms swung around him, almost squeezing his guts out his mouth. He was dragged inside by a over happy hare and the door closed discreetly behind them. "I'm so glad to see you!"

* * *

The fox sighed and fell into Ivan's heavenly warm touches as he got pulled into his lap. He felt like a little boy again, and it sure felt good. The wool blanket he'd used before, came around them like a safe _cocoon_. Large hands gripped Alfred's jaw to tilt his head backwards. His blue eyes met the other animal's violet worried eyes. "Where have you been all this time? I've been worried about you!" He swallowed, something that was indeed uncomfortable in the position his neck was in.

"I've been in prison. Met a lot of people, and another cozy hare that reminded me of you. You two should meet whenever he gets out!" Ivan pouted as he understood how clueless he'd wandered around in the village, day after day. Not only that, Alfred had been in company of a likely big, bad and rude hare that probably wanted to trick him into selling _both_ his kidneys to the black market or something. Nasty hell! He tightened the grip around his guest possessively. 'I will not let him go again. He shall stay with me for ever and ever,' Ivan's thoughts became darker and darker, but ended after he noticed that Alfred had turned around and held around him too, with a satisfied smile placed where purple shaking lips had sat.  
"Ivan," he muttered sleepily. "I'm so sorry I've come back to bother you, but I came to return your scarf. If you'll only let me sleep here until tomorrow, I will leave whenever you want me to. I plan to stay in the over frozen den where I was born. As rude as I acted last time you let me in, you wouldn't want my companionship anymore... I'm sorry for breathing." Ivan rested his head on the fox's shoulder, whispering into his ears, nearly hissing.  
"You idiotic animal! You aren't ever allowed to leave this house again. I will break your wrists if you do. It's so painful to open doors then... you belong to me."

Ivan held around Alfred in the bed. Thankfully he hadn't tried anything straight forward or perverted yet. The hare had a enormous urge to ask a difficult question. He needed the answer before morning came, the animal was impatient. He poked the fox's shoulder to get his attention.  
"My lovely murderer, do you like me?" Alfred hummed approvingly.  
"I do like you. You're one of the nicest persons I've met so far." Ivan grimaced before closing the space between their bodies. 'The poor fox don't get it..!'  
"Don't leave me again. I'm done with being alone and lonely." Alfred shifted in the bed for a better position to sleep in.  
"Alright. Your rules. I won't go outside."

"Great."

The little fox was earlier lost at life. Now, he's falling in love once more.

* * *

AN:  
Wiener schnitzel and wurst both are German foods. Wurst are translated to German sausage in English. You get it? Pleas feel free to correct me.

**And for Mister/Miss RusAmelover228, I would really like to see what kind of fanart you have in store for me if you're still in for it! Please?**

-MobileWriter :D


End file.
